


Focus on Yourself

by Kieran_Bixbie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Vaginal Sex, hmmmm its so vanilla!!! so vanilla, i thought i was done with vanilla but ig not, not in that order, teeny bit of begging. veeeery teeny, thats it!!! who wouldve guessed, umm lets see, very slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Bixbie/pseuds/Kieran_Bixbie
Summary: uhhh idrk how to summarize but like. anthea rides gabriel ig and thats mostly it





	Focus on Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh boy hello everyone im back at it [finger guns] and ive brought some heterosexuality with me, who wouldve guessed?

It doesn't take much to get him breathless and slightly more to have him on his knees. That being said, it's also not a challenge to have him on his back on a bed, wanting and _needing_.

Well, Anthea isn't sure if it would be easy for anyone else to, but she knows it's easy for her. Gabriel is putty in her hands at the smallest comments, and she's got him trembling without anything more than describing how she wanted to take him.

The curls of her hair aren't as tight and neat as she usually keeps them, a bit undone with how many times Gabriel ran his fingers through them. It wasn't a conscious thought; the conscious thought was keeping himself from pulling too hard, or even much at all. He couldn't handle the idea of hurting her, easing up at the slightest hint of a wince.

His underwear isn't even off, but he's hard and leaking, twitching at the lightest motions of Anthea's hand over his cock. His breaths are uneven and he sucks in sharp lungfuls of air when she adds much pressure. He looks pretty like this, hair a little mussed in a way only she's allowed to make it, sweat along his hairline, chest rising and falling without a set rhythm.

She straddles his hips, and it's almost a smirk that's on her lips as she grinds down lightly against Gabriel. All it does it make her shudder and force the air from her lungs in a quick rush, but he moans and his head tilts back a little.

Anthea has never been too vocal during sex, whether it be from not having any noise to make or a preference to focus on how her boyfriend sounded.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, knowing the things he likes and knowing he likes to hear that from her. “Good boy. You're so patient... Can you ask nicely?”

He swallows hard, and it's really not fair that she grinds down just as he starts to say the word. She'll admit it's not fair, but she likes doing it anyway. Her hands go to his chest and she moves her body forward a little. She's wearing nothing under her clothes, instead able to feel the dampness on Gabriel's underwear and not really sure if it's from him or herself.

“Will you?” she asks again. She gives him a chance this time.

“P-please,” he says, and it's weak and shaky. He needs actual _pleasure_ , not just the bits of teasing she's giving him.

She pushes down his underwear and reaches behind herself to grab his cock to make it easier to slide it into herself. There's no resistance and she can take it all at once. She would have been fine to go all the way down without a slow, easing motion, but she's learned that it feels better when she does.

Gabriel's gripping the sheets, tightly and desperately, moaning loudly as she takes all of him into herself at once.

“Please—” He's not sure what he's asking for, but it's all he can think to say. “Anthea— _aah!_ ”

It feels good to have him inside her, sliding in and out as she raises her hips and brings them back down. She's getting a little more vocal now, moaning softly and watching him take pleasure just from hearing how good it feels for her.

There's a thought in his mind, through the fog of lust and need, that maybe he should be giving her a little more. One of his hands goes up to rub over her clit and her back arches. She's unabashed in her pleasure, not finding any embarrassment in the sounds she's making, and it's making Gabriel's stomach twist.

She grabs his wrist and moves it back to the bed, and he doesn't think to resist. There's little he can focus on that isn't the feeling of Anthea around him or the sound of her voice, and he's not even really aware of what she's doing.

“Focus on yourself,” she says, her voice soft and a little too gentle for what's going on. “Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

He realizes that his hand is back on the mattress, again gripping the sheets. “Anthea, I...”

She doesn't let him finish, raising her hips up and pushing back down hard to shut him up. It had the intended effect, but she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out herself. She could manage herself just fine. “Shh. I'll do it myself.”

Gabriel swallows hard and looks almost like he's going to protest, but he just nods. This is about him and what he wants; the fact that it feels so good for her is just a bonus.

One of her hands moves down between her legs and she rubs quick circles around her clit. Her back arches and her body tenses. He's close and she wants to work her way up to that point quick enough to finish around the same time he does.

“O-oh my goodness,” he breathes out, just before he moans again. He's too loud to keep from embarrassing himself, but Anthea can't quite tell what's so embarrassing about it.

It takes a small bit of focus, but Anthea's teetering on the edge before long. Gabriel's whole body is trembling and it's not going to be much longer before he finishes either.

Her head tilts back a little and she's so close, _so close_ —

“ _Aah!_ Gabriel, Gabriel—G-Gabriel—” She's loud as she moans his name over and over until her voice cuts out and she can't anymore.

While she's riding out her orgasm, she can hear her name on Gabriel's lips as she feels him spill inside her. He's more worn out than she is as she lays down on the bed beside him.

“Good?” she asks.

He pushes himself onto his side and kisses her forehead. “You're very good at this, Anthea.”

“Then I suppose next time should be even better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh next fic will be blacklight maybe? idfk whatever it is itll be a good time  
>  ~~if it is blacklight, then please consider nonbinary uriel for just a moment~~
> 
> hey! edit! can you fucking believe i had the wrong name in this end note until january


End file.
